


Alternate Alec's adventure in Shadow world

by katbux



Series: Unrelated Malec one-shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, meets cannon, whipped!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbux/pseuds/katbux
Summary: What happens when the alternate!Alec suddenly appears in Magnus' loft?





	Alternate Alec's adventure in Shadow world

They walk through the streets heading towards Magnus' apartment. Both little bit tipsy, both giggling while their arms roam freely.

"The apartment is too far awaaay" Alec whines and pouts adorably.

Magnus spins him, so his back is now flush against the building and shoves his hands into the back of his pants. Grabbing two handfuls and squeezing, while his mouth is too busy marking his lover's neck.

"Just say a word honey and we can do it right here and now" he teases.

"Hmmm, Mr. Bane. Do not promise anything you don't mean." His fingers slip into Magnus' black hair, giving them a sharp thug, making him moan.

"Maybe, maybe I mean it" he stutters quietly, even though they both know it is a lie. How else would you explain Magnus Bane offering public sex? Alec, with his not so secret exhibitionist streak, is the one who doesn't have a problem with showing their love to everyone, even flaunting it in their faces. Kissing, gropping and cuddling in public places for everyone to see is one if his favorite passtimes, that and taking selfies, preferably with his adorable little darling so everyone can see how perfect they are.

He loves to get Magnus into a state when he forgets the world around them, he loves how adorably pink he goes when he remembers that there are people who can actually see them.

They've been together for six months, but it didn't take more than one for everyone and their mother to know that Magnus Bane belongs to Alec Lightwood. Alec made sure of it.

They kiss and kiss, heads swimming with lust when Magnus hears it. Heavy panting and nails clicking on the ground. He tries to pull off of Alec, making him grunt in displeasure. "Nhhh, don't goo."

He is so adorable it makes Magnus' knees go weak, but he can hear the sound getting closer and closer.

"Shhh love, can you hear that?"

"What?" the taller man shakes his head to dispel the fog around his brain and tries to listen.

He does not hear anything at first and he is about to accuse Mags from making it up, but then something moves in the shadows behind them.

His eyes go wide and he instinctively clutches the shorter man to his chest. "What's that?" he whispers, little bit high pitched.

The shadows in the back alley start to move, someone, something? starts to slither out of there and Alec can't hold back a scream.

The creature is big, looking like a weird cross between scorpion, wolf and a bat. It has maw full of needle sharp teeth, big enough that it could swallow a man whole, on its back is a pair of giant leathery wings and the whole monster is covered with armor like scales.

Alec doesn't know whether to run, faint or scream at the sight, not to mention the smell of rot and sulfur surrounding it.

The creature takes a step closer, emitting a strange chittering sound and Alec starts to scream from the top of his lungs. His feet are frozen and all he can think of is that they are too young and pretty to die like this.

Suddenly there is a faint blue flickering to his right, like a trapped lightning. The glow grows bigger and bigger until it fills his vision.

 

***

 

Alec wakes up with a start, his heart is pounding like crazy and he is frantically looking around. He calms down only when he realizes that he is in a bed, New York's skyline behind the window.

Magnus.

He must be in Magnus' bedroom. But how did he get here? The last thing he remembers clearly is leaving the club and heading to Magnus and then… a monster attacked them? Ugh, what a weird dream….

"Ugh, I shouldn't drink that last Long Island." he groans and flops back into the sheets. The last thought that flies through his head is that he didn't  know Mags owns such a nice sheets. Must be new.

He wakes up a few hours later, head still fuzzy. He would stay in bed longer, he rarely wakes up before noon, but the urge to pee is too strong, so he shuffles to the bathroom, stripping as he goes, eyes still half closed.

He can hear voices from the living room when he gets back and with a heavy sigh of disappointment heads towards them.

When will people learn that he doesn't like visitors till at least 2:00 PM?

God, how hard is it to understand that he needs at least 2 hours to have breakfast, snuggle his darling and get presentable?

Well, maybe if he is sufficiently rude, they will leave them alone.

He shuffles out of the bedroom, eyes still half closed and pointedly ignores their startled voices and questions. Instead he heads towards Magnus and snuggles into his embrace, hiding his head in the crook of his neck.

"Make tfem gho awaaaay" he whines, he knows his darling would do anything if he uses his adorable sleepy voice.

Alec can feel him stiffen in his arms and chuckles quietly as he waits for Magnus' next words, but instead of telling whoever it is to get lost, the shorter man tries to push his head away with confused "Alexander?"

So Alec goes for a kill, he tries to kiss him only to be stopped by an unfamiliar feeling of beard scratching his mouth.

"Ewww, why didn't you shave! You know how I hate beard burn!"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

The same question flies from different directions, making him finally open his eyes properly and turn towards their visitors.

It takes his sleep muddled brain a while to register what he sees.

Jace stands closest, one hand covering his eyes and the other outstretched as if he is trying to stop Alec from coming closer.

Clary is right behind him, her mouth gaping unattractively as she stares at Alec, her eyes flying up and down his body as if she saw him for the first time.

Izzy's there too. Her eyes wide as saucers, blush high on her cheeks, while she tries to stifle giggles with hand over her mouth.

As if their expressions are not weird enough, their clothes are.

They are in some kind of costumes, all leather and tight black clothes, not to mention the ugly tattoos covering every inch of their exposed skin.

"Guys! You were at some party without me?! How dare you!" He puts his hands on his hips, making their eyes fly instinctively towards his exposed groin.

"What lame party made you dress like that? You look like some BDSM wannabees. Honestly, how many times must I tell you to come to me if you need a costume?"

Honestly, they look embarrassing!

"Ugh, could you maybe cover your- your- put some clothes on?" Jace stutters finally.

Alec's snort is somewhere between disdain and surprise "What? You have a problem with my dick now? It's not like you all haven't seen it like thousand times."

"What?" The word is a croak, coming from Magnus.

"Oh no need to be jealous of my siblings my sweetest darling, I meant during sunbathing. You wouldn't want to have ugly tan lines on this masterpiece, would you?" he winks at him over his shoulder.

It is the first time he notices Mags' strange attire. A wide silky harem pants, black tank top and honestly a tone of make-up on his beautiful face.

He comes closer to investigate.

"Are you going to that party too? What's your costume suppose to be?" he doesn't like it one bit. The eyeliner and styled hair makes his Magnus look much older. "I'm not saying you don't look sexy darling, you would look good in anything, but don't you think the make-up is a little bit too much? Was it Clary who convinced you to wear it?" he leans closer conspiratorly "you know she is not the best person to go for fashion advice."

"Hey!" the redhead huffs from behind him. Ups.

Magnus doesn't say a word, he is staring wordlessly at Alec, mouth little agape. He is so adorable, Alec could kiss him.

"Who are you?" the shorter man asks, confused.

"Magnus! What a stupid question is that? Have you been drinking?" he twirls back to the tree of them "Did you give him a drink? You know he can't handle alcohol that well!" He frowns, unleasing the fullest potential of his 'your oldest brother is very displeased' glare.

"Can't handle-?" Jace sputters. "That man drinks martini for breakfast! It's you who is acting strange! Flapping your dick around and insulting Clary's fashion sense from all things! What did they do to you in Idris?!"

Alec is just standing there, still caught up on the first thing his brother said. His Magnus and drinking for breakfast? The man is able to get drunk from two glasses of wine for christ sake! Before he can come up with a reasonable answer to that bullshit, Isabelle clears her throat "I think this is not **our** Alec."

Alec's shout of "What the hell Isabelle?!" is barely heard over the squeal of Jace's girlfriend. "You are him, aren't you?! The Alec, the one from alternate dimension!"

Alternate dimension? "Have you been sniffing the poisonous paint again, Morgenstern?"

She glares at him (Jace too), but squares her chin and stubbornly continues "Yes, alternate dimension, you're a party planner and you organized a party at the Institute with a Mad Hatter theme."

"Duh. How does that prove that you're not high?"

"Hmm, look at us, look properly. Do we really look or act like the people you know?"

He glares at her, but it is true that they are behaving strangely. Isabelly is dressed in a skirtrt so short, it's barely a headband, Jace is acting like some macho jerk and his sweet Magnus looks like a painted whore.

Then it clicks, the thing in the alley, the bright blue light…. These are not his siblings, this is not his love.

And he's been standing there showing them his ass for ten minutes!

The shriek he lets out as he runs back to the bedroom will ring in their ears for a while.

"By the angel! What just happened?!" Jace looks around confusedly.

"You remember when we were looking for Mom and went through the portal in the Seelie realm? There was a world like ours, but we weren't Shadowhunters, there were no demons to fight and we were living like mundanes. There was an Alec there, this one."

"But how did you know it is him?"

"Well, our Alec is at Idris and shouldn't be back at least one more day. And his… his mannerism? Did you see our Alec ever act like that? Talk like that?"

"Plus, he doesn't have any runes. You would notice if you wouldn't be too busy staring at his ass" Izzie looks pointedly at Magnus "or covering your eyes like a five years old" she snorts, winking in Jace’s direction.

"Yeah, that too. That is actually weird, because when I was there, I had the same body as the alternate Clary. We were the same, but the fact he doesn't have them shows, that our Alec and this one are two separate."

They all remain silent, trying to absorb what they learned until Magnus pipes in "Sooo, does this mean that even alternate Magnus and Alec are together?" he asks with the dopiest smile ever.

Jace cannot hold back an eye roll. "Really? This is what you took from that? That your relationship with Alec transcends dimensions?"

"Ours too" Clary smiles at him, hearts in her eyes.

"Awww"

"Yeah awww, very romantic really" Jace interrupts sarcastically "Can you focus? If he is here, does it mean that our Alec is there? How did this happen?"

Magnus frowns, Jace is right. What if his Alec is in an alternate dimension and cannot get back? He should be in Idris on Clave business and Magnus doesn't want to bother him, but he must be sure.

"I'm calling him, just give me a minute."

 

***

 

"Alec is okay, he is still in Idris and cannot say how long it will take to end things there. But he will be back as soon as possible." Magnus announces when he comes back.

The three of them stand near the bedroom door, almost identical confused expressions on their faces.

"What is going on?"

"He is- he is crying" Izzie whispers.

"Loudly" Jace adds with arched eyebrows. "Someone should go in there."

They all look at Magnus. He wants to argue, to ask why he should be the one to do it, but… he kind of wants to know this different Alec, wants to know how they are without demons and angels and all that crap.

He shoos them away and gently knocks at the door.

He gets no response, but decides to go in anyway.

Alec lies curled on the bed, only his hair sticking out of the mess of golden sheets.

Magnus sits carefully on the bed, laying one hand on what he thinks is Alec's shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry please. Everything is going to be okay, we will get you home. I promise." he starts gently.

The lump on the bed starts to cry even more at that.

"Shhh darling, shhh. Can I bring you anything? Coffee? Breakfast? You didn't eat anything yet."

"I want my Magnus!" the lump answers, sniffling.

"You will be with him soon, I promise." Magnus tries to calm him, even though he has no idea how to do that. Traveling through dimensions like this is unheard of, but he must find a way, a spell, something!

He doesn't even want to imagine what his other self is going through. He would move heaven and hell if something like this happened to his Alexander. He would never stop searching and he won't rest now either.

The lump starts to move, revealing those perfect hazel eyes, full of tears. Tears and fear.

"What if he is dead?" Alec whispers, as if saying it aloud is impossible.

Magnus lies a palm on his cheek, sweeping the tears away "Why would you think that darling?"

"There was this… this monster. I… I though it was a dream because monsters aren't real, but what if they are? What if I got here somehow and he stayed there with that thing? What if it…" his breathing speeds up, panic slippin into his voice "my… my sweet darling wouldn't stand a chance against that thing! It would rip him apart!"

New flood of tears comes between the gasps and Magnus is clueless what to do, so he just lies on top of Alec's slumped form and pulls him closer.

He knows it is not totally alright to peek into someone's mind without their permission, but he needs to see what happened, needs to know.

He delves into the memory, feeling what Alec was feeling, seeing through his eyes.

They were in some smaller street, slightly drunk and making out when a Wraight appeared and attacked.

He can feel Alec's fear, his helplessness as the creature approaches, he can also feel magic swirl nearby. The magic is familiar, it is his and it is not.

He can't see the demon anymore, only the swirls of a portal, but not a regular one, not the one he normally uses. That's when the memory cuts.

So they were attacked by a demon and his counterpart used his magic to get Alec into safety. He probably didn't wanna send him into an entirely different dimension, but he did save him. All Magnus needs to do now is to figure out how the portal worked and reverse it. He is not worried about the demon, he could beat that one in his sleep. They look scary, but are incredibly stupid. An easy kill.

 

He comes back to himself to find Alec glaring at him. "What did you just do?"

"Nothing harmful, don't worry. I just wanted to see for myself what really happened."

"And how would you do that? Are you medium like my Magnus?" Alec's curiosity temporarily overcomes his panicked anger.

"He is? What kind of medium?"

"He reads tarots, makes things like potions and charms. Like this one, see?" Alec proudly shows off his necklace with a heart pendant and a pearl at the end.

Magnus cannot hold back a gentle smile, the necklace contains enough spells to protect a smaller city.

"It's beautiful" he praises and chuckles at Alec who positively puffs up with pride. It's adorable.

The man looks just like his Alexander, but acts entirely different and Magnus is fascinated. His Alexander is a soldier, raised to be a leader from a very young age and sometimes acts like he is much much older. This one? This one is carefree, little bit childish and so so flamboyantly gay. He wouldn't survive a day in the Shadow world and it makes Magnus want to wrap him in those golden sheets and keep him safe and protected till his counterpart can take him back and make sure nothing bad will ever happen to him.

"Tell me, would you like some breakfast?"

"My Magnus always brings me my favorite Starbucks when I sleep over." The man child in his bed announces, unleashing the most puppy like puppy eyes Magnus has ever seen. Good god, if his Alexander would look at him like that, Magnus knows he would not be able to deny him anything. Luckily his solemn shadowhunter has no clue what power he holds over him.

This one, this one knows it very well.

"Okay, how about you tell me what that is and I will get it for you? My Alexander probably doesn't even know what Starbucks is." Magnus cannot hold back a laugh at Alec's flabbergasted expression.

"Uhmm, you might want to write it down, it's a complicated one."

"I'm sure I'll manage."

Alec thins his lips, clearly annoyed at his flippant answer, but rattles anyway "Okay, so I want a venti salted caramel mocha frappucino with two pumps of frap roast, two pumps of caramel syrup, two pumps of mocha, single pump of toffee nut syrup, double blended with extra whipped cream and of course caramel drizzle! Got it?"

Magnus just winks, waves his hand with sufficient amount of sparkles and a cup with the famous logo appears in his hand.

Instead of the delighted giggle he expected, Alec lets out a blood curdling scream, hastily retreats to the other side of the bed and clutches the sheets as if his life depended on it.

Jace, Izzie and Clary barge into the room, blades at ready, prepared to defend Alec.

They stop in their tracks at the sight.

Magnus is sitting at the edge of the bed, coffee cup in his extended hand and a guilty expression on his face.

Alec is on the far side of the bed, knees drawn towards his chest, sheets pulled so high that only his eyes are visible.

"What the hell happened here?" Jace interrupts their staring contest.

"He… he…" Alec tries to explain, but the words are stuck in his throat "he… coffee… puff!" the last word is accompanied by a big sweeping motion by his hands.

"I brought him the coffee he wanted using my magic and he got scared." Magnus admits sheepishly before turning to the boy hidden in his bed. "It is okay darling, I promise no one here will hurt you."

Alec's eyes flicker to his siblings, looking for reassurement. They do not look surprised to hear that Mags was able to make a frappucino appear out of thin air.

Izzie sees his confusion and remaining insecurity and decides to take matters into her own hands. This is her older brother, blood of her blood, no matter from which dimension he comes.

She claps her hands loudly, making them all jump. "Okay, I think my brother needs some space. How about I explain it to him and you'll all get out and make breakfast?"

They all stare at her confused and frozen "Or should I be the one who makes breakfast?" she teases.

The threat works, their eyes collectively widen with horror and they hurry out of the room.

"My Starbucks!" Alec whines pitifully. The drink may have been brought by some weird magic, but he needs it! It's his favorite way to start a day! That and snuggles with his darling and as he can't have Mags, the drink will have to suffice.

Magnus runs back into the room, the drink in hand. He did not dare to magic it there again, he did not want to scare the boy.

Isabelle saunters closer the moment the door click shut. "Congratulations brother, you have him whipped within one hour. I'm impressed."

Alec just snorts "What can I say, it’s a talent" he grins mischievously "I presume your Alec is not like that?"

"My Alec?" she starts to laugh "By the Angel, no! He is the one whipped here! He would do absolutely anything for Magnus. Actually now that you mention it, I really hope that the two of you can meet. It would be good for him to get some hints from you."

"I would do anything for my Magsie too!" Alec mock pouts.

"Magsie? Really? He lets you call him that?"

"Egh, not really." there is a blush high on his cheeks and Izzie can sense a story behind that, but she doesn't want to pry. She sits next to him, laying one hand and top of his and squeezes. "You don't have to be scared of Magnus' magic brother. He would rather cut-off his arms than hurt you."

"But how is it possible that he can do magic? I mean my Mags reads tarots and makes some potions, but that is not a magic, not that kind. He is just good at reading people, he told me so!"

"Sweety, he didn't tell you the truth. Clary, our Clary was in your dimension and he helped her get back. She said his magic was little bit rusty from not using it, but he has it, I'm certain." she looks at him, sympathy in her eyes.

"He lied to me?!" Alec yells from the top of his lungs, arms flailing around. He jumps out of the bed angrily, pacing in front of the door like a caged tiger. He rants and rants what he will do to Magnus when he gets his hands on him, throwing thing or two in the process.

Izzy lets him rant, lets him release the pent up anger, but intervenes when she sees the anger change to sadness. Alec slumps at the foot of the bed, face burrowed in the comforter.

Izzie comes closer, slowly rubbing his back. "Shhh, big brother, it's gonna be alright. I'm sure he is planning to tell you, he is probably just scared."

"Scared? Scared?" The pitch of Alec's cries increase with each word.

Jace, listening behind the door pulls a disgusted face.

"What would he be scared of? That I would stop loving him? That I would leave? I have our wedding planned ever since our first date! Nothing he would do would make me leave him! That man is mine! I even picked the names of our children! We will have five you know, from a surrogate. We will mix our cum together, so no-"

"Waaay to much info, brother dearest. Waaay to much."

Alec pouts at being interrupted, the topic how will his life look like in a few years is one of his favorites, but he sobers quickly enough. “You really think he distrusts me that much?”

Magnus, who was listening behind the doors the whole time, cannot hold back and storms in, dropping into a crouch next to Alec’s slumped form. He feels very guilty for exposing his counterparts magic to his lover, it never even crossed his mind that he might have kept it secret.

“I don’t know why he kept it secret” he starts “but I know it is not because he doesn’t trust you to love him anyway. Please don’t be mad at him. He loves you very much, I’m sure of it. The necklace you wear is a proof of that. It is imbued with every protection spell I know. He made sure that nothing and no one could hurt you.”

“Really?” Alec asks, his eyes full of watery hope.

“I swear, now-”

“Of course I trust you sweetheart” a new voice interrupts Magnus. They all spin around to see a man stand in the doorway, Jace and Clary laying motionless at his feet.

“Magnus! You are here!” Alec untangles himself from the sheets and runs towards the newcomer, babbling all the way “I was so worried darling… one minute we’re heading home, the next minute there was the monster and suddenly puff! and I’m here and they are all wrong and … and …”

The other Magnus stops the onslaught of words by a firm kiss “Shh love, you are all right, everything is alright. I promise.” he pulls the taller man’s head into his neck and rubs his back to calm him down a little.

He looks like he is totally focused on Alec, but Magnus knows better. He can feel the magic emanating from the man, can feel the protective cocoon that wraps around them. No one could get close right now, not without some serious injuries.

He stands up, wanting to check upon Jace and Clary still laying on the ground, but stops when the other Magnus’ eyes snap towards him.

“I just want to check that they’re okay” he explains, palms raised high so he can show he means no harm.

“They are fine, just a simple sleeping spell. I was not sure what’s the situation here.”

“Understandable. May I wake them up?”

The other Magnus nods, but immediately turns his attention back to his Alec “How about some clothes, love? You know how I hate when other people ogle what belongs to me, even if it’s only your siblings and Mini Me.”

Alec giggles at the nickname, but nods “But I have nothing to wear, Mags! My clothes are all dirty.”

“I… I could magic up some for you?”

Alec’s lips thin at the reminder of the lie, but nods, wanting to see with his own eyes what his darling can do.

With a wave of hands and some purple sparkles, he is dressed in his favorite shorts (dark blue with flamingos) and white tank top. He looks down on them, touching them carefully as if checking if they are really there. “You know you could have magicked me some underwear as well.”

“What for?” Magnus teases with a mischievous grin.

Alec just rolls his eyes and pulls him behind himself into the living room “None of that, there will be no sex until you explain why you didn’t tell me that you can do magic.”

“Awww, sweetheart, no!”

“Sweetheart, yes!” Alec counters “and do not try to persuade me otherwise!” he slaps the hand sneaking over his butt away with his best glare. “But I am a merciful god, I will leave that discussion until we’re back home, now I want you to meet the other you, so you can figure out how to get us home. We have that dinner with Mom. She will be a real terror if we miss it.”

Magnus really wants to pretend like he doesn’t know how to get them back, he would do almost anything to avoid a dinner with Maryse and her judgmental glare, but if Alec would find out he was lying again, he would be in the dog house for at least a week.

And that won’t do!


End file.
